Blue and Purple
by abi the weird
Summary: Amy and Nicky never were described as normal. But when they are taken back to 1192, they have to admit that is weird. Sorry, overused plot, title has nothing to do with story. Or does it? *Currently on Hiatus*
1. Giant Jellybeans

Blue and purple

Chapter 1 Giant Jellybeans

**I know this is an overused plot line but it just works well for my oc's in it. Just don't hate me for it, this is my first fic so please don't be mean. I will put the first person's pov at the start of the fic for future references.**

**You'll understand what the chapter title means if you read this.**

**Well enjoy… I hope**

Nicky

"God, damn the dogs ran off again. GET BACK HERE YOU MUTTS!" Amy scowled, throwing a hissy fit at no one in particular. I think she was aiming for the dogs that had suddenly disappeared into the forest.

"I swear, I think you need anger management... desperately" I said with a hint of fear in my voice.

She turned around swiftly, with a crazed look in her eyes, one eye twitching. I find that incredibly freaky at times. It looked as if she was ready to kill me there and then. "Why thank you my darling', I think so too" She said in a posh voice.

Well that was unexpected

After that she stormed off after the dogs into the forest, three dogs to be precise, screaming her head off.

"You know it was your idea to bring them with us, we could have left them" I said, pointing out that small fact.

This how it goes, Amy had ever so generously invited me to go walking with her, knowing that I hated outdoors. But being the lovely and sensitive friend I am, I said yes. I'm beginning to hate myself for that. Just die you piece of crap!

I quickly followed her; I wouldn't want to let a psychopath on the loose now would I?

"Hey, Nick come look at this" Amy said from behind a tree. I walked over, a bit anxious but not expecting much. I mean it was Amy after all, I've seen her go wild over a lady bug, in the middle of a street. Now that was embarrassing.

"What is it this time, it's not another bird or something is it?" I said. I went and looked behind the tree to find a sort of black, circle, thingy.

"BLACK HOLE!" Amy screamed pointing at it with glee, and jumping about the place. She acts just like a little kid at Christmas.

"Wow, you find something a bit interesting this time. Well done, you'll get a sticker when we go back" I said, smiling at her. She was just like little sister to me, little as in childish. A sister, as in trust worthy.

"I want a purple one" She said, flashing a smile my way and going off to see a bee.

"Sure" I wasn't paying any attention to her at the moment as I was focused on the thing in front of me. I picked up a rock and threw it at the black hole, as Amy liked to call it. The hole changed shape then for a second and went back to normal.

I could hear a high pitched barking in the distance, and it could be none other than Jennie, Amy's Jack Russell. She was chasing after a rabbit, with Frya and Ginger behind. And what happened, the rabbit went through the hole of course with the dogs following, how delightful.

"Hey Amy, I found the dogs"

Her head shot up then "Where are they?" She said quite quickly. I think she was holding a daisy in her hand. I'm not even gonna ask.

"Down the hole" I said pointing to big circle thingy at my side.

She stared at it for a few seconds, and without much thought ran into it. Just typical of her to do something like that. So I went in after her to make sure she didn't end up hurting herself… or worse.

I sat up, my head spinning. What just happened? I had a look around, only seeing trees I guessed we were still in the forest. I saw Amy sitting on a large rock, eating one of the sandwiches I made before we left. There were the dogs sitting by her feet, hoping to get some food. But Amy isn't one for sharing her food. Ever.

She was listening to her mp3, bobbing her head up and down.

I walked over and sat on the grass, only to get licked in the face by Ginger and then stood on. I think I should tell her to stop walking all over me some time.

"Do you wanna head back now or what" I asked, I was hoping for a 'yes' from her. I just wanted to go home and have some sleep. Oh god I needed it. I feel like crap at the moment.

Silence…

I pulled the earphone out, she scowled at me. "Can we go home now?" I asked getting irritated.

"How, we're lost aren't we? So how do you expect to get back" Amy said with dullness in her voice, looking at the sky and eating her sandwich. "I've already been walking around for a few hours, you were still asleep when I got back. But good news is I found a lady bug.

Oh dear god, please don't go hyper on me

"Hey where's your cell?" I asked.

"In my bag, use it if you like." She just read my mind.

"Thanks" I went over to where her bag was, looking underneath all of the sheets of paper and sandwiches to find it at the bottom of the bag. I pulled it out, and I noticed there was no reception at all. And it was low on power… again "Hey there's no reception and its almost dead" Then the screen went black "Okay I take that back, it is dead"

"I know piece of shit dies all the time. I already tried phoning someone. No dial tone at all" Amy said feeding the dogs some of her sandwich. Wow, she just keeps on amazing me more each day. Not trying to kill me then giving food away. Oh wait. The friggin' pig has gotten another sandwich… my sandwich!

"Well I'm gonna go look for someone instead of just sitting here" I whistled for my dogs to come and follow, which worked but brought an Amy over too. I laughed at this; she was such an obedient little person.

We ended up just going in a huge circle for about an hour and I was exhausted. While Amy of course was still jumping quite happily, but getting on my nerves.

"Would you please stop being so jumpy or else I'm gonna kill you" I scowled at her.

"But if you kill me then the whole world will die too." She said rather proud of her stupid comment. We arrived back at the huge rock of Amy's and sat down.

"And how exactly will that happen?" I was interested in what she would come up with.

"Well once I die there will be a whole army of marshmallows that will attack all of the maltesers in the world. But the giant jellybeans will come down from outer space, and kill all the marshmallows. Then the giant jellybeans will say hi to you and your friends and then you all die." I don't think she was gonna stop there but I continued to listen. "After that they will make buses and stuff out of jelly. Then they will go into space onto another planet and have tea and biscuits with them and leave. The giant jellybeans will then fly into the sun and blow up!" She looked at me with a huge grin on her face, proud of herself at how she improvised the whole story just in two minutes.

"Wow, you eat too much sugar" I was amazed at her fast speaking abilities. But I am definitely sure she eats too much sugar and other crap… like jelly.

"Oh, wait I forgot to tell you about the marshmallows!" Amy added on.

"No you didn't, you said they died" I said to her trying to stop her from starting another story.

"Okay" She went around the other side of the rock and sat down, because I got to it first. I don't like sitting on the grass at all, I'm not that much of a nature person. "I was just thinking how Eilidh and Freya laughed during classes, they're like baboons"

Oh great another rambling from smart-ass here. "Don't you mean they're more like hyenas? They have that freaky laugh, it's scary"

"Oh yeah… baboons have red buttocks" Amy said looking thoughtful.

"What, I thought they had one buttock" I replied, a bit disgusted at why she was talking about a monkeys back side.

"No, its two buttocks now is it not, and then it's one butt" she replied hastily

"Maybe, I dunno I don't go and look at a baboons butt very often" I am getting too into the conversation.

**Robin pov**

I was walking through the forest just to get some fire wood, it was especially cold tonight. With Allan coming to help.

"No, its two buttocks now is it not, and then it's one butt" I heard a feminine voice say.

"Maybe, I dunno I don't go and look at a baboons butt very often" Another female voice said.

"Okay, what's that about?" Allan said to no one.

"I don't know but I think we have some visitors.

We went to where the voices were coming from. I walked to a near opening to a wider space. There were two girls, who couldn't be any older than 18.

The one that had brunette hair, with a purple long sleeved top and jeans was sitting on the ground. The other was taller and had copper like hair up in a tight bun, and was wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

The brunette put her hands in front of her "They have two buttocks…" and circled around where her hands were before "…and one butt" she said looking at the other.

"Fine then, baboons have two red buttocks… but now that I think about it their face looks kinda the same" The reddish head said.

Allan and I exchanged confused glances, before walking out to the new visitors.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them once they noticed us.

"Well we were going out for a walk, and then ended up chasing our dogs into a black hole, then we arrived here but we ended up walking in a huge circle and came back here. So basically we're lost… what's with the costumes and swords?" The brunette answered first, I sent a glare her way for insulting us.

"Just go and tell the whole world if you must then Amy, we're lost" The red head snapped at 'Amy' I'm guessing.

"Actually you've already gone and done that for me…" Amy replied to the other girl.

"Well you shouldn't be here" Allan said to them losing his patience

"You know, cos playing is a bit lame now a day. Who are you Robin Hood and his… merry man?" The one on the large rock said looking at their clothes.

"I love that movie" Amy said happily "the Disney fox one"

"Me too" the red head answered back."So can you maybe tell us how to get out of here or something like that?"

"What is a movie?" I asked confused about their conversation.

"Wait, nope I forgot what I was going to say" The brunette absent mindedly spoke.

"You don't know what a movie is, what world have you being living in for the past 40 years or so?" The red head asked, mocking us.

I raised my bow, not trusting them in the slightest. Allan followed my actions sheathing his sword.

Then three dogs appeared a small one and two large ones. The small one walked over to us slowly wagging its tail. "Jennie!" The small dog then ran back to its owner. The large ginger one stood by its owner also, while the large white one bared its teeth at us.

The brunette stood up, putting her hands in front of her like surrendering. "Okay I think Nicky was being a bit offensive, am I right?" directing the question to me.

I nodded my head slightly "So would you mind telling me why you are here again?"

"Okay she is sorry, and I really truthfully don't know why we are here, I mean we've never even seen this place before. I swear" Amy said, with her hands still in front of her face.

"Well how'd you get here?" Allan asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"That's the confusing part" Nicky said. "We went through this black hole, as Amy said and woke up here. The hole nowhere in sight."

"Well then if you really are lost you can stay with us until you find a cottage or your way home" I offered to them.

They both looked at one another, and nodded. "Can the dogs come, they're with us so?" Amy asked.

I shrugged my shoulders" do they bite?"

"Erm… one does but that's because of a past experience, but I won't let her hurt anyone I promise" Nicky said grudgingly.

"As long as you keep your promise it can stay" Allan said quickly after.

"But you have help do work around the camp" I added on.

"Sure, I don't mind the work I'm used to it" Amy answered then turning to face Nicky.

"Yeah fine whatever" Nicky slowly said after getting a glare from Amy.

"We're collecting wood for the fire at the moment so if you could help with that. I'll go back to the camp and set things up, Allan you stay and help them." I said, getting a cold glare from Allan.

"Come on then" Allan said not at all sounding happy.

The two girls followed Whispering to one another, dogs walking behind.

"God why me?" Allan murmured to himself.

I just chuckled at his displeasure of being stuck with the two.

**Well I hope you liked it.**

**Please tell me if there is anything I can improve on or anything you disapprove of.**

**A/N I just wanna say that some of the weird conversations in it were real life conversations, especially that one about the baboon butt thing.**

**Please review, flames are welcome just don't say your story is better than mine… which I'm sure it is.**

**HI HO FIDO!**


	2. The Mighty Jungle

**The second chapter is up, I hope you like this one. And well enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blue and Purple

Chapter 2

The Mighty Jungle

**Amy**

"So what's your name? Or would you rather I just called you Sir Talk-A-Lot" I said with slight sarcasm. I mean ever since that one who was holding the bow left, this guy had just acted like we weren't there… and I can't stand silence. But I still don't get why we have to get wood, maybe to chew on or something like that.

"Allan" he replied bluntly "Mind telling me yours?"

"Allan" I repeated quietly to myself "Oh right… erm, I'm Amy, this happy stick beside me here is Nicky" I received a glare from said stick "The dogs are Jennie, Ginger and Frya" I said happily smiling at the dogs. My dumb fur balls, I just love 'em. "Why are we getting fire wood?"

He gave me a look as if I was the thickest person on the planet. "To make a fire" what he didn't say was the dumbass at the end. He sure has manners, or maybe I'm just really negative and get pissed off when someone asks me something as simple as that.

"Well duh, but are you guys like living outside or something?" I asked trying to keep up the conversation. It was probably quite obvious to him… but me, I don't catch on to the most simple of things.

"We're living in a forest, in a camp, so I'm guessing we are living outside" Allan said, I could hear the sarcasm in that. He was bending down again to get some wood. Nice butt… bad brain!

I tried doing the same, but every time I did the dogs would get to it before me… and of course it happened again "Hey you piece of s*** that's my stick!" I screamed at Ginger, and began chasing her.

Nicky chuckling in the background, while Allan continued to pick up random pieces of wood to add to the pile, completely ignoring me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the walk had remained silent. We had arrived at the camp with piles of wood in our hands… with me having an amazing number of THREE! I feel proud of myself for that.

"Hey you took your time" A guy said who was up by a pot like thing. He then stared at us "Who are they?" still directing the question to Allan.

"Some folks we picked up on the way out" Allen said, not sounding too happy.

"And they're staying with us at the moment. At least until they find somewhere else to live" said another guy who was sitting by the small fire.

I dropped my three sticks and walked forward "I don't mean to be an ass or anything, but what the hell are your names?" I questioned, looking at all the people who were sitting around the fire also.

"I'm Robin" The one offered us the stay said.

"Much" The guy at the 'kitchen' said.

"Will" The guy with the black hair said.

"Djaq" Who was sitting beside will said. Looks like a girl to me but whatever.

A larger guy with a big stick introduced himself as John.

And then finally… "Allan"

"Well it's all wonderful to meet you, and I at least hope we get along." I added clasping my hands together and bouncing slightly.

"Do you want to introduce yourselves fully to the rest of the gang?" Robin said standing up and still looking at us.

"Eh sure, I'll just sit down" I sat down on one of the logs and patted beside me for Nicky to sit. She sat down quickly, obviously not comfortable. Probably explains why she hasn't been talking for the last hour. "Hello there, I'm Amy Vaux. I have just arrived through a black hole and have no friggin' idea where I am. The last time I checked I was 18 and still hope I am."

I nudged Nicky in the shoulder to speak up, after a few minutes she eventually did."Hi… I'm Nicky" she finished quickly, while people were waiting for more from her courtesy of me.

My boredom got the best of me and I poked her arm. She returned it harder, and then it repeated again and again only getting harder until I eventually jumped onto her, pulling her to the ground. We were now rolling on top of one another. For some strange reason the 'gang' were laughing at us. Sometimes I don't get how I and Nick are friends.

I got up from the ground and began walking around the fire for no apparent reason, stepping over Nicky whenever I circled back to her.

"Hey Nick?" I was slowly talking to her.

"What!" said person snapped at me.

"I'm gonna sing, care to join me?"

"No" Well that sucks.

"One, two, three and a four"

Amy:

"_In the jungle_

_The mighty jungle_

_The lion sleeps tonight_

_In the jungle_

_The quiet jungle_

_The lion sleeps tonight_

_WE!!_

_Near the village_

_The peaceful village_

_The lion sleeps tonight_

_Near the village _

_The quiet village _

_The lion sleeps tonight"_

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nicky screamed "I swear I will kill you if you keep singing and feed you to the dogs!"

"I'll sing something else then?" I asked still hyper.

"Please don't" she retorted.

The others were just watching our conversation… well, argument on one half. Some of them had frightened looks on their faces, wouldn't blame them.

"_SHE'S MY MAN!_

_And we got all the balls we need" _after that line I was brought down to the ground with a hand on my mouth. Once again I heard the laughter from the people around us, they sure get amused easily.

"Okay guys I think it's time for sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow" Robin said, causing myself and Nicky to freeze where we were. Her on top of me… wow this probably looks so wrong.

"Where do we sleep?!" I asked quickly while my mouth was free.

"There's some free beds made for you just up there" He said pointing to a hut like thing.

I nodded my head to say I understood. All the people around moved around us going to their beds. I pushed Nicky off me and go up and went to go to sleep as well.

"Hey, Amy" Nicky was standing now.

"Yeah?"

"… The dogs disappeared again" she said fearfully.

"The pieces of s***, the little b*******" I murmured to myself. I decided to leave it for tonight and lay on the bed and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later I woke up, the sun was beginning to rise. I got up and walked outside. It was cold even though it was April, the mornings still chilly.

I walked away from the camp, letting my feet take me anywhere, I wasn't caring at the moment. As I walked through the trees I found the spot where we first arrived, and sat down on the grass leaning against the large rock. I looked up at the sky, there were no clouds. Explains the lack in a warm temperature. I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to think about things.

"Do I really like cookies? Or do I just like doughnuts?"

I thought about that for about ten minutes, I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

I heard footsteps from behind me, and a hand on my shoulder shaking it slightly. "What you doing out here?" Nicky spoke, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I then realized Allan and Robin were behind her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't get back to sleep, so I came here" I replied sadly

"We didn't know where you where" Allan said bluntly.

"Sorry" I said again, I looked away from them standing up. I walked past them back to the camp, everyone else was up.

"Why did you need to get up early, may I ask?" I asked Robin who was now in front of me. I saw everybody getting the likes of swords and such out.

"We need to give out some money before the tax collector arrives at people's houses for money" He said looking back at me "And you two are going to help"

"What?!" Nicky said quickly, shocked at being told by a stranger she was going to help them in errands.

"You stay at our camp, you repay by helping us" he retorted.

I shrugged, I wasn't bothered but it was Nicky who didn't like the idea.

"You may need a weapon so we'll lend you one at the moment" Robin informed us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had taken a liking to the staff thing John uses, Nicky tore me away from the swords because she thought that was just too dangerous in my hands. She chose the bow and arrows, mainly because she likes being farther away from people. Wimp.

"Okay then I expect everyone is ready" Robin said cheerfully. I heard a 'not in a million years' from Nicky. "Let's get going then"

Everybody then began to move out of the camp, leaving Nicky and myself at the back of the group.

After a good twenty minutes we arrived at some place I presumed to be a village of some sorts. An unusual feel and look to it, a medieval kind of style. The people who were walking about were dressed in the same kind of attire as Robin and the others. I feel so out of place here… brilliant!

"So, Nicky ready to go out in the open looking like you're from another land, and more than likely going to attract tons of attention from the people. Not only because your clothing is completely different but also from the fact that I might just start bouncing about the place like a teeny little leprechaun, and give lots of luck to everybody with money" I questioned her, I knew she hated bringing attention to herself which made this all the more joyful.

"Oh, sure. I'm just gonna go get a drink okay, bye " She slowly tried walking away, but without looking at her I pulled her shoulder so she was walking the same way as the rest of us.

"You really need to work on those manners of yours Hun, because if I get a chicken, I want you to treat it with respect" I said with a small smile on my face.

"Okay I want to get this done as quickly as possible, so John and Djaq will hand money to the west side, Much and Nicky to the east, Allan, Will and Amy to the South. I'll go to the north side, okay then let's get a move on" Robin said, then ran off to what I was guessing was North.

I followed Allan and Will the opposite way of Robin. "Go and give the money to those houses over there, after that come find us again" Will said as he handed me a bag of money. I raised my hand to my forehead and saluted, then ran off to the houses told.

I knocked on the first one, it was a young woman, older than me with a child. I handed her a bag "Eh… Happy Birthday!" I said and ran off to the other houses, basically doing the same thing only changing the phrase to 'Happy Easter', 'Merry Christmas' to 'don't give me that look'. I ran back to find Will and Allan running into bushes. I jumped over the bush (through it more like) and caught up with them.

"Took your time" Allan said to me, looking agitated.

"Excuse me! I had to think up of random greetings and all, and I was quite proud of myself too!" I shouted at him, Will put his hand over my mouth to stop me.

"Be quiet, the sheriff is out and if they find us it'll be our necks" Allan said quietly.

I got Will's hand off my mouth and pouted at him, crossing my arms and looking away. "Wait, why does he want to kill you?"

"Because we help peasants, to stay alive"

"Oh, joyful. Must be a very lovely person"

Allan glared at me, which had no effect what so ever.

I went back to looking at the village, only to see the woman I gave money to, having it taken from her. This angered me, a lot. I stood up and began to walk out quickly up to the guy who was taking it from her. "Excuse me slap-head but this money isn't yours, so back off" I said to the bald guy, I looked behind him only to see two knight like people. God, some play they got going on here.

"Who do you think you are?" He snapped, growling at me.

"I sir am brilliant and what does it matter to you?" I snapped back.

"That's it kill her" The two men behind him then began to come towards me.

"Okay you little buggers let's see what you got!" I said, holding my staff in front of me. One of the men advanced towards me, sword in hand. Seeing a chance I hit him on the head with the staff. The other had been able to get the staff out my hands. So I did what I knew hurt men most and kicked said guy in the groin. He fell to the ground on his side "Sorry, you okay?" I asked with genuine concern. I took the time of them both on the ground to my advantage, and sprinted for the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After I was out of sight from the village, I felt my arm being tugged and me being turned around. Only to face Robin and the rest of the gang sporting angry looks.

"What do you think you were doing back there" Robin asked angrily… well duh, he's not just gonna start singing My Little Pony or something. Now that would be amusing.

"Well I-"I started but was cut off by Robin, again.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt or killed"

"I was just trying to help that poor woman"

"Sometimes we can't help everyone"

"Well… I'm sorry" I said sadly

"Might as well make yourself comfortable, after that stunt you may have became an outlaw" Robin said, walking back up to the camp group following shortly behind.

"Oh my f****** god, you are insane" came a voice from behind me

"What?" I turned to face Nicky, who also seemed angry at me.

"Just try and stay out of trouble okay, maybe then we can go home in one piece" she spat at me.

All I did after that was look down to the ground, depression and guilt flooding over me. I quickly walked away from her, a tear falling from my eye. I looked up to find myself back at the large rock area, where I seem to be going quite often just now.

I sat down and leant against the rock, closed my eyes still crying and after ten minutes or so I fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I see Amy is going low on sugar, and either becoming more sane, or insane.**

**Tell me if you liked this one or not, already I'm running out of ideas.**


	3. Real Friends?

**Ok peeps, sorry for the late update, just with school and all. Well, I thought I would try something new in this chapter so please tell me if you prefer it or not. I am not going to make it from no one's point of view OK so bear with me. **

**And also I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy^^ **

Chapter 3

Real friends

Nicky awoke to the sound of paced breathing, and a warm breathe upon her neck."I love you too honey" she said dazedly, still not fully awake. She slowly opened her eyes towards where the breath was coming from, only to suddenly gasp when a large, slimy, tongue went over half her face. She immediately noticed this to be none other than Ginger, her wolfhound-mix.

"Finally awake I see" someone across from her said.

"Sorry, should I be up at the crack of dawn every morning?" Nicky replied half-heartedly.

"You probably should, we usually are" The person across from her turned out to be Will. "And I used your dog to wake you up. Now who do you love?"

"I love me" Nicky said, slowly rising from the 'bed' as they called it.

"Ok then, well just to let you know, we can't find your friend. Amy or whatever she is called"

"Oh, she is probably gone off in a huff because of yesterday. I wouldn't worry about it; she'll come back for food no doubt"

"But this is a forest you know, and judging by how you two act around here, it seems you've never been here before"

"Once again, I wouldn't worry about it, she'll find her way back no problem" after that Nicky walked out towards the camp area to find Much, John and Djaq sitting around it, talking. "Hey where are Robin and Allan?"

"Out looking for your friend" Will said

"How long have they been gone?" Nicky asked again, seeing as how they were quite likely never going to find her. Amy tends to climb up trees, when she thought about it; Amy is quite similar to cats.

"Since they got up" Will replied "they noticed she was gone from her bed"

"Well, she is probably just trying to get herself hurt again…" 'Would do her some good' Nicky thought to herself.

Robin and Allan had been searching through the forest for hours now, and still no sign of Amy. But they never wasted the time they had; they were catching breakfast for themselves and the others while they were out.

Sure they hadn't checked the whole forest but, they had other things to do at the moment. So they thought of returning to the camp, and continuing to search for Amy later on in the day. She was someone who now knew where their hideout was, and if she and Nicky were working for the Sheriff, things would be real hellish at some point soon.

But why was Nicky still at their camp? Robin thought. Were they really lost or just pretending? But why then, did Amy try stopping money going to the Sheriff? Robin wasn't sure, so he decided from now on they would keep a close eye on Nicky. At least until Amy returned, or not. You could never be too safe.

"Allan, I don't think we're getting anywhere. We might as well head back to camp for now" Robin said to Allan.

Allan nodded, taking the lead back to camp as they turned around.

Although they thought they were far from finding Amy, if they just looked up, they would have noticed someone high in the trees. Her green eyes fixed upon them.

Allan and Robin returned to the camp an hour later, rabbits and wood in their hands. Will greeted them and took the wood that Robin was carrying to add to the pile for this evening. Nicky was sitting down now, and looked up a while after they had come back.

"Guess you haven't found her" Nicky said quietly.

"No, sorry. We'll look for her later and this time you can join us" Robin said, he was watching Nicky out of the corner of his eye. He was unsure about her now.

"Obviously… did you ever think of looking up?" Nicky questioned him.

Robin then gave her questioning look."Why would I look up?"

"Isn't it obvious, she generally climbs trees often."

"Have you seen how tall these trees are?" Robin was still confused.

"Haven't I told you? Amy's just like a cat, climbs any tree, quite agile and knows where she's going with no problem. It's scary sometimes how cat-like she is" Nicky replied blandly.

Now the whole group was looking at her with strange looks."No seriously, if you look up in the trees your quite likely to find her."

Still, all Nicky was returned with was blank expressions.

"Allan, I don't think we're getting anywhere. We might as well head back to camp for now" Robin said to Allan.

Allan nodded, taking the lead back to camp as they turned around.

She watched them as they walked away. She still wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment… and she didn't know how to get back down. "Well this sucks" Amy said pitifully.

Seeing as how she was stuck up in the tree, the chance of her returning to the camp wasn't going to happen anytime soon. And the attempt just might kill her 'I guess I could just try and jump and see if I die. There's always a possibility I might live… for a few seconds' she thought. Suddenly she heard a rustling of the leaves above her, and appeared a small woodpecker looking bird. It simply stared at her from its branch, not far from her. It reached forward as if it were trying to see her more clearly.

PECK

It had reached forward to take a hit her, and seemed do so upon her forehead. Making her jump in shock, and falling back slightly. But before she could recover, the bird had landed on top of her head and began pecking her forehead again, but more rapidly and with more force also.

Amy was falling back much quicker now while trying to shoo the bird away from her, the pain becoming stronger with every peck from the bird. But because she wasn't paying much attention to her seating she began falling off the branch. Then with one last peck she had fallen backwards out of the tree onto the hard ground. But luckily enough she landed on her butt more than her back, which was more embarrassing, but less painful. She looked up to see the woodpecker looking quite proud of its self that it had gotten her out of the tree.

Amy pushed herself back up, and childishly stuck her tongue out at the bird. "That's one problem solved, now how to get Nicky to forgive me" she stood up and wiped her bottom from dirt that could have been there. She looked up to see the sky blue but rather cloudy, "I just bet it's gonna rain at some point when I'm out here, I can just tell" Amy said to herself. Always the pessimist… or is that Nicky?

"I don't feel like going back now, maybe I'll try and find a way out of here and get home. I've not been home for three days now, and I would like to see my friends at some point again"

Yet what she didn't know was that it would be a long time before she would even see Nicky…

**Thanks for reading peeps, you are the best. But I just wanna go over some things that were in this chapter.**

**Amy has green eyes, brown hair, and is about 5 ft 4 ok, ye **

**Nicky on the other hand has blue eyes, and kinda red hair ya know, and is 5ft 7 ok. This is just for future references OK peeps. **

**luv u^^**


	4. Author's Note

*Author's Note*

Sorry guys, but I just cannot work on this story anymore. I just don't have the feel for it, and if I continue I know I'll only make it worse. Plus, looking back I notice just how much I have improved, and it really makes me cringe whenever read these chapters.

I may rewrite the chapters, but nothing more. So, as of now, unless I decide otherwise, I will discontinue this story.


End file.
